What I'll never get anymore
by Celice Chalphy
Summary: Here is a tiny soft yaoi fiction. Asch is looking for something inside the Fon Fabre's manor, but unfortunately, nothing happens as he wanted to... Translation of my french fanfiction: ce que je n'aurai jamais plus


Translation of the French fanfiction "ce que je n'aurai jamais plus"

Hello everyone, here is my first tales of fanfic, though I've loved this series for ages! I want to tell you a little story about our dear Asch and Luke, and I hope you will enjoy it! In this first try, I decided to take some elements from the game/anime/manga, in order to make the characters looking alike what they truly are. Time for you to read and comment! =)

What I'll ever get anymore

White... Black... White... Black...

It was a cool night, and the full moon was high in the sky. There were some fireflies which lighted up the garden, just like they were kind of natural golden lanterns. Everything was quiet at this hour. It wasn't late at night, but the season influenced people neither to go out, nor to stay awaken a long time. Although, someone didn't sleep.

White... Black... White... Black...

The closet was wide open and we could hear some little metallic noises: the coat-hangers were frenetically withdrawn, and hung again this fast, on the rod in the wardrobe.

Everything in this room reminded him that it wasn't his home anymore; nothing he had known or had, still remained in the bedroom, too tidied accorded to him, for its new owner.

White... Black... White... Black...

Furious, the man ripped out the content of the closet, and threw it violently on the floor, afterward he bent because he felt pain. He held his chest, looking at the pile of clothes he had just cast.

White... Black... White... Black...

He leaned his back against the wall and slid down to it. Once he was sat, he curled up, putting his head against his kneels. Pictures and cries -his- came to his mind. His memories gathered since he had reached the manor of the Fon Fabres. He raised his head up, his gaze showed a blend of anger and bitterness. He glanced at the heap of fabric again.

White... Black... White... Black...

Luke's clothes were spread all over the floor in a terrible mess. Asch grabbed one of the outfits and checked it up. How could his replica have such bad clothing tastes? The god-general thought. The long red-haired man stood up and faced the mirror, holding one of Luke's jacket in front of him.

White.

He hadn't wear this color for ages. He found himself silly behind this jacket. It was stupid, it wasn't as if he was to try it on... and besides, he didn't like it, it was too short.

Black.

He bent down to pick up one of Luke's black shirt. He had a cloth in each hand, and looked at them alternatively. When he watched the mirror again, he jumped and turned round to the shelf at the back of the room. He did see something moving. The clumsy creature tried to hide again behind a row of book, but only succeeded into making them falling with a big noise.

"That beats everything!" The god-general swore. He had to slink out before someone came and discovered him. Unfortunately, they arrived sooner than what he expected... The door swung open, and a young ginger-haired boy rushed in. He stopped suddenly when he saw that someone was inside, and that he new this person too well. Never could he have imagined to find him here.

Luke stared at Asch with a stunned face. The latter was about to leave by the window, from where he had entered first. He did an about-turn, looking daggers at his replica.

White.

The two false twins glanced at each other silently for about ten seconds. Luke ended up saying:

"I thought you didn't want to give a step in the manor anymore, Asch. But what are you..."

"SHUT UP, replica! This is not a concern of yours!" The god-general shouted before that Luke could finish his sentence. The latter refused to obey:

"That is right, you can do whatever you want here after all, since it is your home, however, my clothes are MY CONCERN, and you are holding them..."

Black.

Just like Asch's gaze for the indiscreet animal which snuggled into his master's ginger hair.

The crimson red-haired man threw scornfully the outfit he had forgotten to leave while he was trying to escape.

Luke began to lose his temper:

"I can't believe it! Why are you doing this to my belongings? First, you enter like a thief and moreover, you rummage in my closet and put an incredible mess in the bedroom! I was lucky I had forgotten Mieu in the place!"

The cheagle looked respectively at his master and at the nocturnal visitor.

" Mieu! But Master, maybe Asch only wanted to borrow your outfit because he admires you?" The sacred beast of Lorelei exclaimed joyfully.

White.

The room got silent again, and the god-general's cheeks became as red as his hair for the outraged he felt.

"That's nonsense!" He protested.

Luke preferred speaking with the cheagle:

"You really think so? So, Mister the Original Luke would like to borrow some of his copy's clothes? How amusing, but I didn't expect you to do this, Asch!" He grinned at him whose wrath was about to burst out. The latter didn't want the whole mansion to be aware of his presence, but now Luke had seen him, they all would know it anyway. That's why he found useless to keep calm further more:

"SHUT YOUR TRAP! I'LL NEVER BE A BRAT LIKE YOU! YOU MAY HAVE STOLEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, BUT YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY PRIDE AWAY!"

Terrorized, Mieu cried and hid behind Luke's back. He didn't like to see Asch angry. Luke began to speak peacefully again, what annoyed even more the general:

"Is entering someone's room by night something you can be pride of? And besides, there's no need to be ashamed by wearing new clothes, mostly because yours are totally old-fashioned."

Mieu admired his master's courage with his big glimmering eyes. Only a few and fool people, would dare to face Asch the bloody this way. Maybe he only didn't have conscience of the risks he incurred?

Black.

The general shook with anger, he was about to hit Luke, but he was interrupted by a terrible pain again. He leaned against the wall, putting a hand on his chest. The situation was embarrassing enough, he didn't need this now.

White.

Luke had a white flash in his head and rushed to help the Original.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!" He yelled and swept the ginger-haired boy's hand away. He hardly stood up, his hand still put on the heart. "You disgust me!" He swore before turning round to the window again.

Though he was offended, the replica knew it was dangerous to let him go like this:

"Don't be stupid! You certainly had something to do here! Father and Mother would be so glad to see you! I am sure you came back to see them, but you're too proud to admit it." The young replica said.

Black.

Asch grimaced when he heard the words "Father and Mother". He would never have parents anymore, he knew it. He was bereft of everything mercilessly.

The crimson red-haired man pushed his copy:

"CLOSE IT! You don't know anything about me! We maybe look alike, but you'll never understand what I feel! You, damn spoiled brat who took everything from me!"

Asch was still panting, on the one's hand because he was suffering, and on the other hand because this remembrance aroused his wrath.

White.

Luke only glanced at him silently. He felt guilty since he knew what he had done to Asch. He had stolen what was the most comfortable in a life: a home with parents and friends.

However, the ginger-haired boy also knew apologizing and repenting would be useless, otherwise he'd be qualified as a daft. The replica decided to let the Original calming himself down. He sensed that Asch wouldn't go away before he found what he was looking for, even if he had told him the contrary. Consequently, Luke was sure that if he left for a moment, the general still wouldn't go.

"Well, I'm off, since you want to leave..." Luke declared while he was turning round. He congratulated himself not to have added that there were better ways to go out than by a window.

Black.

Asch was really surprised by this change of attitude and raised an eyebrow. He was sure that his copy was sneaky, and so, he had doubt about this strange behavior.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

White.

"I'm leaving, don't you see it?" The replica answered and headed slowly to the exit.

Black.

"WAIT!" The general ordered. He caught him up in one step and grabbed strongly his wrist.

"Ouch!" the ginger-haired boy cried.

"I know you'll tell everything to everyone! If you dare to repeat to Natalia what's just happened, and believe me I'll know it, I kill you without an hesitation!" The red-haired man threatened, still holding Luke's hand.

White.

Just like the light that shone in Luke's eyes. He began to be deeply annoyed by the Original's threats, and decided to be less permissive toward his nasty nocturnal visitor.

" Hehe! Is that embarrassing you? I wasn't about to confess to Natalia what you were doing with my clothes, but if you care so much, I can go and tell her... It seems to bother you though... We can speak about it, if you want!" He asked grinning.

Black.

He received a serious blow which sent him on the ground. The dark-eyed general was furious and sat astride his copy, grasping his neck. He totally lost his temper. Mieu was so frightened that he didn't know what to do to help his master, and he hid his eyes with his ears, shaking.

"Listen to me, bastard, it'd be easy for me to kill you here and right now, but unfortunately, you're still of some use for now, so I could only rip that smile out of your face by hurting you, so that I wouldn't be able to say "he looks like me" anymore. So, carry on pissing me off, and you'll know what SUFFER truly means!" Asch warned, with a face as red as his hair because of his wrath.

Still retained by the collar, Luke knew that the general wasn't joking, and he decided not to worsen the situation. He avoided Asch's look. The latter shook him:

"JUST LOOK AT THE PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE SPEAKING TO YOU! Or maybe you're too coward for this too! You can't even take a single responsibility! You're a true living FAILURE! I refuse to accept you as my replica!" The red-haired man yelled.

White.

All the general's words, usually didn't have an impact on Luke, but now that he had repeated it over and over, the ginger-haired boy began to wonder. He remembered all his mistakes, until Azkeriuth's destruction, as well as his former selfish and scornful behavior. He was ridiculous compared to Asch.

Maybe the latter had the right to hate and blame him after all? Luke was cross with himself to have provoked the god-general, and he glanced at him straight forward before apologizing:

"Asch, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He asserted.

The original released him and stood up, with a sullen face.

Black.

Just like the general's idea who thought his replica was pathetic. He stared at the wall for a second, and realized he had forgotten why he had come here. He noticed all the mess he had caused, and weirdly begun to tidy it, folding the cloths up. His replica watched him, stunned.

"You only were right about one thing: I didn't have the right to do this to your stuffs." he justified himself.

Luke couldn't believe neither his ears, nor his eyes, so couldn't Mieu. Before the beast squawked, the ginger-haired boy made him shutting up. There was something wrong with the general.

White.

The cheagle and his master watched the red-haired man who was doing piecework silently. Luke nearly felt sympathy. He couldn't explain it, no matter how hard Asch insulted him, Luke didn't think he was as cruel and harsh as what he tried to pretend. The ginger-haired boy was convinced it was a kind of mask that enabled Asch to hide his pain and sadness. It had to be. As a perfect replica, he thought he could understand his original, and assumed the latter had to feel really lonesome.

That was why he stood up too, to help the general.

Black.

Asch looked at his replica and surprised himself to smile when he noticed that Luke didn't even know how to fold up a cloth properly. He told himself that this guy was hopeless. He sighed and said:

"Hey, replica, not like this. Look, I won't show you twice!"

With an extreme ability, he perfectly folded up the jacket and put it on the pile which had already been tidied in the closet. Luke blushed. If there was a thing he would never have imagined, it was a class about "how to fold up" with Asch as a teacher.

White.

Luke's assumption about Asch's potential kindness and lack of love, began to take shape in the young replica's mind. At first, the general seemed so mean. He was always in a bad mood, and wore Death's color: red and black. Besides, tonight, his skin had taken a worrying shade because of the moon that lighted up his face in a grim way. However, Luke couldn't help but see himself through Asch's face, whose traits were just a bit more serious than his. In a way, this resemblance reassured him. He wasn't Asch, but he could have become Asch. He believed that there was in his original's attitude, something aiming at redeeming and mitigating the things. From the bottom of his heart, the ginger-haired boy was sure that the general didn't really hate him for his person, but rather because he could also recognize himself in Luke, and that disgusted him because his replica's mistakes could have been his. The copy came to the conclusion that he was not the very cause of Asch's anger, and that it was mostly a question of pride and anguish.

Those two aspects weren't unknown to Luke, who did his best to change. This time, he had the point and knew he couldn't mistake about Asch's true feelings. The latter only refused to admit he could have been just like Luke.

The replica felt strange. For the first time, he had the impression of understanding and coming closer to Asch. He didn't need words, only a moment of reflexion.

Black.

"Are you helping me or dreaming?" The red-haired man asked harshly.

Surprised, Luke mumbled:

" Huh, Sorry! It's just that it's dark and I couldn't see really well how you did to fold it up..."

The general face-palmed, exasperated. He sighed before taking the cloth from his replica's hands. He showed him how to do it again, but slower this time.

White.

Once more, Luke thought he was right about Asch's personality and that he wasn't unreachable. All of a sudden, he stopped and pondered over why he was trying to help his original. Was it sympathy or kindness? No, it was something more personal. He was surprised and blushed. The reason was easy: he had feelings for Asch.

Embarrassed, he did an about-turn but he banged into the shelf, where the last remaining books ended up falling noisily too.

Black.

Asch was annoyed anew... Luke just showed his clumsiness again.

"Dammit! We can't tell you to do anything! Given the hell you just did, I'm sure everyone will know I was here!" No sooner did he finish his sentence, than the door handle turned. He reached it in a second and locked it with the key which was on it. They knocked before asking:

"Luke, is everything all right?"

It was Guy.

Asch looked daggers at his replica. This one knew he didn't have to tell the truth...

"Yeah, don't worry, Mieu's just made the books falling from the shelf!" He lied.

Unfortunately, the beast didn't understand it was only a pretext:

"Mieu! It wasn't me! It was... MIA!"

The sacred animal of Lorelei was interrupted by the general who grabbed it violently.

Worried, the blondish servant insisted:

"What the heck are you doing? Open the door!"

Luke looked at Asch who knocked Mieu out. The original was just behind the door and silently urged Luke to keep quiet while opening. The replica nodded and unlocked, half-opening the door so that Guy could neither notice the mess, nor enter.

"What do you want? Don't I have the right to be in my bedroom in peace?" He asked.

His friend tried to spy over his shoulder.

"Of course you have, it's just that it's unusual to find you here, since you would always try to avoid it! And as it's early, I found it weird that you went to bed now! So, I was searching for you thinking "maybe he didn't feel well", when I heard a noise coming from here!" He answered.

Now Asch grinned thinking: "Amusing". Luke noticed him, but ignored him.

"You're mistaken, that's kind of you to care about me, but that's okay, I don't need anything!" And the ginger-haired boy slammed the door before his friend could see more.

White.

He waited for Guy's to be far from here and sighed, leaned against the door, just next to Asch who kept grinning.

"Stop kidding me! At least, he's a really careful friend!" Claimed the replica.

"So careful that he didn't notice the big bump on your forehead..." The general objected.

Luke raised his eyes up and touched his forehead. Indeed, he had a bump because of the shelf.

"Huh, well... that's not the point!" He tried to protest.

Little by little, the room became silent. The general went back to his task, and his copy remained motionless for a while. His original's words let him wondering. The fact that Asch noticed the bump whereas Guy didn't, implied he had been more thoughtful than the servant. It aroused a strange feeling he couldn't describe. He was sure about one thing: he had learn more about the general tonight than in his whole life.

Black.

During that time, the red-haired man finished to tidy the other cloths. Once it was done, he headed to the window to go. He had wasted his time because of the cheagle and his replica worsen everything. Moreover, he couldn't recall why he had come first.

Luke hardly understood the man was leaving. However, he reacted when the original opened the window and grabbed him by the wrist, without thinking. He felt that he would never get the opportunity to learn about Asch anymore if he allowed him to go tonight. Besides, the latter didn't seem in a very bad mood after all.

The latter expected Luke to say some childish things, but he was wrong. Indeed his replica remained mute, what worried Asch, which turned round to him:

"What? What do you want again?" He asked.

Once more, Luke didn't react instantly and couldn't find his words:

"Well... huuuh... I..."

"What?" Repeated the man, with an aggressive undertone.

All of a sudden, Luke raised an eyebrow and jumped on Asch who fell backward because of the weight of his replica.

Furious, he was going to scold Luke, but the young man made him quiet, putting his hand on his mouth, and with the other, he gave a sign to shut up.

A ray of light was coming from outside and touched the wall at the back of the room. Guards were watching the manor by night, and Asch would have been discovered if his replica hadn't made him fall so that he would be just under the window, in the blind spot. Indeed, it was higher than the ground level from outside, because the house was set up on terrace. That's why it was impossible too see what was under the window from outside, that meant, we couldn't notice the two men who were there. Luke had established a whole strategy about the dead angles of the mansions, which were excellent hiding place when he didn't want to answer his maids.

Though he was outraged, the god-general understood his replica just saved him.

Their body were closely one-on-the-other. It wasn't an easy task for two people to hide in such a little space without being seen, so Luke had to lie down entirely on his original. This could seem a funny situation, but for them.

White.

The replica raised his head up and saw the red face of his original. They were so close, that he could even feel his breath and his heart beating fast. Seen in this position, the general seemed less impressive than as usual. Though he tried to hide it, Luke smiled when he saw Asch, what led him to be violently sent on the floor. Disgusted, Asch reversed their positions, to retake the advantage. His long hair was falling from his shoulder onto his replica who seemed shocked.

Black.

"Don't even dare doing this anymore, you hear me?" He threatened.

"I can't believe it! I prevent you from being caught, and you find something to reproach! Without my help, everyone would know you were in my bedroom! Just imagine the fuss it'd had been!" Replied the replica.

Asch's blood was boiling... He knew Luke was right, but he refused the idea of being grateful. Mostly when we found himself in this kind of stupid situations, that looked like a repetition for a romantic show...

"SHUT UP! I'm sure there were better way to hide!" He yelled.

Luke waited for a moment before asking:

"Like?"

White.

"Like only warning me!" Asch answered after some seconds hesitating.

"Since you opened the window, they surely would have heard me speaking to you ad they would have been worried. Then, they'd have come here to see who was there... You see, it can seem a bit weird to have "guests" in your bedroom at night... So it wasn't a good idea..." The ginger-haired boy protested.

The red-haired man was angry to be considered as a nocturnal guest... As Luke wasn't wrong, he couldn't say anything else and stood up, repelled by his replica's words...

The boy was really astonished that Asch didn't respond and stoop up too, watching the general with anxiety.

Black.

"What? What are you looking at?" The general asked, worried by his replica's behavior.

"It's just that you're not so nasty in the end! I was expecting you to find something to criticize again, but you didn't!" Luke answered.

"YOU! I'M GOING TO... URGH!" Asch couldn't finish his sentence and kneel down because he was suffering. It was the third time it happened to him this night... He glanced evilly at his replica, who was the cause of his pain, according to him. This time, the scene looked like a fake wedding proposal: Asch being kneel with a hand on his heart in front of Luke who didn't know what to do.

The latter squatted down, looking straight forward his original. He asked him the unavoidable and stupid question:

"Are you all right?"

As an answer, he received a dark glance which was less impressive though because the pain replaced the anger in Asch's eyes. The general couldn't help it, it hurt too much. His breath was fast and his hands were shaking. He turned his head round not to face his replica while he was so weak.

White.

"Let me help you at least! You really seem sick! You should go to see..."

He was interrupted:

"As if I hadn't... And shut up! That's not business of yours!" He said painfully.

His copy was to anxious not to do anything and came near his original who was still curled up, in order to bring him on the bed. He took his left-arm and put it around his shoulders, and with the other hand, he grabbed the belt, to make him standing. Against all expectations, the red-haired man didn't oppose himself to it and allowed his replica to help him. Luke released him once Asch was sat. Even more weirdly, Asch lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and face-palmed. He felt ashamed and exasperated by his replica. The more he thought about it, the less he could calm down, and the more his state worsen. It was the first time he couldn't overcome it easily.

Luke settled next to the original. He knew he hadn't to ask more, otherwise he would hurt him again. In his opinion, it was a kind of an unexpected fragility, which would make everyone feeling sympathy for Asch. He only stared at the man with red hair, and took some of it in order to see the length.

Black.

Asch opened an eye and turned round to his replica who was busy with his hair.

"What are you doing?" He groused.

"I just thought your hair was longer and darker than mine, even before I cut it." He only replied.

"Let it go! And besides, I've already wasted too much time! I'm off!" The general exclaimed, when he felt that Luke still retained him by the hair. "What did I just say? I won't be this kind for long!" Asch threatened.

"Like I care! Even if I do right or wrong, you're never kind! You're always scolding me, or worse when you decide it!" The replica shouted.

Once again, he didn't weigh his words which went through Asch's mind like a lightning. "Even worse when you decide it!" Resounded in his mind and hurt his pride. If Luke kept up this way, the only thing the original would decide is to kill him.

"Just dare to open your mouth again and I'll teach you how to shut it up forever!" The red-haired man warned.

"BUT WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" The replica lost his temper and was about to get mad. He was fed up with the shameless attitude of his original, who didn't care about Luke's carefulness.

Furious because of this affront, the general pulled his own hair to free it from Luke's hands. Then, he rushed to him and threw him on the bed. He was upon his copy again, whose arms were held against the mattress, preventing him from moving himself.

"If I already do what I want when I'm in good mood, like: "scolding you or worse when I decide it", just think about it when I'm in a REALLY BAD one!" Asch yelled.

Luke went pale and couldn't withdrew himself from his original's grasp. It was like anger was making him stronger.

"You're completely insane!" Luke exclaimed.

If the words could be withdrawn...

"I'll make you regret what you just said!" The general swore.

Luke closed his eyes and wanted to put his hands in front of his face to protect it, but he was unable to do it, still maintained by Asch. He expected to be hit strongly, and his heart started to beat fast. But instead of this, nothing happened for a while. Later, he felt the body of the red-haired man against his, and he soon knew his face was close too.

Surprised, Luke opened his eyes again, and Asch was only waiting for this to happen before kissing him, in order to make his replica understanding what a really bad mood was, and to give him a better definition of the word "insane".

The replica was breathless for a second, and his heart was beating like never before. He tried to struggle, but he soon understood it was useless. He felt a heat coming to his cheeks which blushed. Little by little, all his body felt strange. He closed his eyes again, ashamed not to be able to protect himself. He had the impression that the kiss lasted for hours, and when he thought it was over, he did the same silliness to look at his original, who took it as a provocation so that he had to humiliate him even more.

Asch kissed him again, harder since he was amused by Luke's reactions. When he felt less opposition, he decided to insert his tongue inside Luke's mouth. The latter tensed up. It was too much, his first kiss had been stolen by Asch! And though, he couldn't escape from his original's domination.

This new sensation aroused a sweet feeling in him, which wasn't so bad. He resolved himself to take the opposing view of Asch's: if the general wanted to punish him, then the only thing Luke had to do was to take it as a game.

White.

The replica tried to calm down and accepted his original's intrusion within in. Carefully, he also put his tongue between the general's teeth, who wasn't expecting it. This one let his guard down a while, which could allow Luke to get rid of his grip. However, the replica didn't escape and held him tight, caressing his hair instead.

The copy took more assurance and ventured more easily in Asch's mouth. The latter flew into rage noticing his replica enjoyed this punishment and was making fun of him. He would soon repent.

Black.

Asch put a gloved hand on Luke's naked belly, what made him shuddering. He lifted it up progressively until it was under Luke's black tee-shirt. He touched his replica chest, and Luke's cheeks blushed even more. The ginger-haired boy began to fear the general's intentions and thought it was probably time to end up with this dangerous game. However, he hadn't understood it was already too late... He tried to move, but it was useless.

Indeed, the red-haired man's hand was already undoing his belt's buckle, as well as his own. The replica panicked and wanted to withdraw from his predator's claws, but he was soon intercepted, the general maintaining both Luke's wrist with one single hand.

Asch put his lips on Luke's ones again. The ginger-haired boy's skin began to have goose pimples, and sweat pearled on his forehead as Asch's hand went on going down on his body. Suddenly, the general stopped and raised his head up. While staring at his prey, he removed his right glove thanks to his teeth, unveiling thin fingers with sharp enough nails for a man. Luke tasted the contact of the general's cold flesh, which made him shivering. It was worse than with the glove and the ginger-haired boy moaned when the bare-hand entered a certain private area. All his senses were aroused and he didn't know what to think anymore, torn between a huge fear and an irrepressible envy. Lost in his minds, he showed less resistance to Asch who could easily lower Luke's trousers enough to carry on his task.

Eventually, the replica tried to call for help, but his cries were smothered by Asch's tongue. The latter finished his preparation and didn't hesitate to enter in Luke.

The pain was intense and the replica's spine arched. He wanted to scream, but he was unable to. More than ever, he tried to released his hands from Asch's ones, but unfortunately, it was even more impossible, now that the general had his two hands available to hold him.

The original could feel his copy's pain and he enjoyed it. He kept on going to and fro inside Luke, but he did it lower. It was funnier because he could see Luke's changes of expression lasting more, and that enabled him to feel superior and different from his replica. It was him who led the dance, and he would never allow anyone to take his place anymore. When he was sure to have humiliated his copy enough, he pushed strongly himself in Luke a last time, and withdrew himself hastily. Unscrupulous, he got dressed again and glanced at the ginger-haired boy. He grinned before leaving silently, without having got what he first came for.

Luke remained alone, broken.

He released all the tears he tried to hide. He felt dirty and hurt. It was not only a physical injury, but also a moral one: Him who thought he could understand the general, him who had Loved Asch...

From the back of the room, a little animal had watched everything without a noise...

FIN

Asch and Luke are Namco's properties, all rights reserved.

Commentary:

It was really interesting to write and hard to translate! ^^ I hope I didn't make too many mistakes! Please, review so that I can correct them!

What did you think about the Black/White things? What do you think our Fon Fabres won't ever get anymore?


End file.
